Achievement City - The End of the Games
by xxAristotlexxx
Summary: Achievement City - My take on the end of King Gavin. AU. Oneshot.


**Achievement City - The End of the Games**

**ONESHOT**

Once upon a very odd time were six men, five of these men would be ministers whilst the last became king. This odd city, this sprawling metropolis of oddity could have no logical comparison but here it is.

The process where one king would rise to power among the six was simple yet complicated. The current king would host a grand heist of tournaments to test the mindset for the next king. In these games, it has been known for the ministers to perish however some magical influence intervenes and revives the fallen in beds as if they had just fallen asleep.

Who are these ministers you may ask yourself? Well, they are known throughout the land for different things. To begin, we have Minister Ramsey who was the first king of Achievement City. The district he rules over has been compared to a noble district with a tavern around every corner and plenty of places for recreation - The District of Family: Ramsey District.

Minister 'Rose Red' Narvaez has been described as the Elite, the most professional king and perhaps even the most cunning in terms of military matters. A resident of the Narvaez district will soon find themselves encouraged in areas regarding cunning and distancing themselves from the enemy - The District of Thieves: Narvaez District.

Minister Pattillo is perhaps... No... IS the fairest of the six ministers. Kindness walks hand in hand with lessons of treating your neighbor fairly, respecting other people's work as craftsmen. Residents of the Pattillo district are fondly remarked upon as kind souls with works of greatness always in the making - The District of Artisans: Pattillo District.

Minister Jones, commonly referred to 'The One True Heir', assumed control of the military of Achievement City after its formation. Perhaps a little on the short tempered side Minister Jones still retains a title as a ruler of whom you should not cross whilst retaining a level of respect in the place of fear. Residents of the Minister's district find themselves enrolled in battle school the moment they hit eight years of age with training grounds stretched throughout the district and a healthy rivalry between the different academies - The District of War: Jones District.

Minister Free whilst notably known as the 'Jester King' or the 'King of Fools' for those who find the king idiotic and stupid. Contrary to popular belief, Free has done many a smart action over the course of his reign and held the crown for the longest period of time. The people were happy with his decrees, the same decrees that had made Free District the fun house that it is today. With the end of his reign came a new error of fear for the residents of the city but all the Free district privately rejoice knowing that their king will keep them safe - The District of Carnivals: Free District.

And finally, the most feared, most notorious minister of Achievement City - Minister Haywood. The Mad King. Whilst other ministers simply have rumors cycling of their miss-dealings and ill deeds 'The Mad King' has none of the sort. All of the so called 'rumors' are true. Capital Punishment is the main punishment for next to all crimes that occur within his district and crime is a thing of the past for no one is foolish enough to mess with the Minister's Inquisitors. Tread lightly and hold your tongue whilst residing in this district for your tongue will be cut out for so much a single word against the Minister - The District of Madness: Haywood District.

The stage is set. The pieces are in place. And now you join the story as yet another checkmate takes place... but will this be the final slaughter in the bloodied ledger of Kings? Or will one ledger no longer be enough...

... For the Mad King rules again.

* * *

><p>Rain. Heavy, unending rain. That was the first sign for the residents of the city that something sinister was about to take place. A boom of thunder startled some residents from their sleep as all eyes were drawn to the golden tower at the center of the city where the King's tournament would be coming to an end.<p>

Representatives from each district, led by six different men and women stood awaiting their respective ministers with breaths held in their lungs.

Lady Jones stood with her arms folded, a finger absent mindedly tapping away at her arms clad in the finest of hides. Her ladyship had medium length red hair that reached her shoulders on both side of her face. It was perhaps a sign of worry for the hair-band that was normally used to draw it back into a ponytail was lying ignored on the wet cobblestone beneath her feet. Stood next to her was a woman wearing remarkable green clothing with hair similar in length to Lady Jones. They stood practically shoulder to shoulder as they watched the obsidian entrance of kings, representing the closeness of the Houses of Jones and Free. Sure, combat was good but what was war and conflict without something to fight for?

The loud clinking of metal against stone alerted all those present to the sound of the approaching soldiers. Barely restrained glances ignored them but it wasn't too difficult to figure out who would bring such a large contingent of soldiers to this event. The black armor of the inquisitors clinked as the rain danced across the plating whilst the man at the front wearing an oddly vibrant blue combined with a sinister smile muttered a sarcastic apology for their tardiness before all eyes returned to the entrance.

Screaming alerted those who stood too close, namely the group from Ramsey led by a middle-aged man with a rough, brown beard, to stand back. And they did just as the king was thrown, screaming out of the entrance. There was no sign of blood, no sign of being injured but that wasn't what caught all eyes. The crown was missing.

"Wondering where my precious crown is?"

All eyes focused back on the archway just as a man came forth. A kilt covered his lower half from the elements whilst his top half was covered by a long, fur cape that curled around him beneath which the gleam from a blue sword could be seen in the light cast from the torches. All eyes focused on the crown sat a top the man's head... The golden crown forged by Minister Pattillo during the founding of Achievement City. The same crown that declared that its wearer was king.

Jewels flickered and the rain visibly halted for a moment as the other ministers emerged from the tower all with similar expressions of pain and loss on their faces as Free had.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Lady Free's eyes widened a fraction as she watched the new king approach her downed husband who still was struggling to get up from the rough stone. Nothing else mattered in the minds of the onlookers except what the new king would do with the old... Well, not in all of their minds. A loud clattering of arms was enough to know that all of the Inquisitors of the Mad King had gone down on one knee in respect of their lord... their King.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Do you know what the Orcish tribes of the East would do to their old rulers, dear Jester?"

Tap. Tap. Tap. The sword sent sparks against the cobblestone with every hit, casting more light on the expression of fear and confusion on Minister Free's face as he shook his head.

"For a new Orc to take command they would need to defeat the old Chieftan in a tournament of skill. Afterwards it was only a matter of _when _before the new removed the old. And you, Free, are the old."

All gazed, all eyes widened if only a fraction as the Mad King beheaded the Jester King in one... Wait.

"Hm. His head was screwed on after all."

Two. Three... Four... Five.

"There... He was a feisty one."

The Jester's queen eyes began to water and the tears soon joined her husband's blood travelling along the cracks in the cobblestone as shouts echoed through the night.

"All hail the Mad King! Long live King Haywood!"


End file.
